Rock Bottom
' Rock Bottom' is the first level of Condemned 2: Bloodshot. It serves primarily as a tutorial level, introducing the player to many of the game's mechanics, including melee combat and player responses. Condemned 2: Bloodshot The game's prologue begins with a recorded voicemail from Malcolm Vanhorn saying how Ethan must be warned that "it's not over" before getting cut-off. Rosa, Agent Dorland, and Ike Farrell discuss the call and how it relates to Ethan, who had left the SCU eleven months ago. Farrell ultimately decides to send Dorland and Rosa to search for Ethan. Meanwhile, Ethan spends the night at a bar, drinking. The bartender informs Ethan that Vanhorn called, but Ethan refuses to speak to him. After a brief hallucination, Inferi bumps into Ethan before turning around and blowing a kiss which greatly angers Ethan. Ethan responds by tackling Inferi and punching him multiple times in the face. Ethan is then kicked out of the bar and, with nowhere to go, simply sits on the front steps for a while. Ethan is later approached by a a bum, who offers Ethan some assistance. Though initially hostile towards the bum, Ethan eventually follows him into a dark alley where the two are attacked by Inferi and some thugs. After a brief tutorial of the game's fighting mechanics, Ethan is surprise-attacked by Inferi and is knocked out. Ethan awakens some time later and begins navigating his way through the gritty alleways, fighting hordes of Influenced and destroying Sonic Emitters. Ethan also has visions of both Malcolm Vanhorn and the Alcohol Demon, who mocks Ethan and tells him that he was wrong to ignore Vanhorn. Ethan eventually finds himself in a dirty, tar-filled store fighting grotesque beings. The ending reveals that the entire level was just a nightmare in Ethan's head, resulting from Inferi's earlier assault. Before Inferi can attack Ethan again, Dorland and Rosa interfere, and ask Ethan to report to SCU. Locations The Bar The first portion of the level is set just outside the bar Ethan was thrown out of. Here, the player is introduced to the game's controls as well as the new combat system. The Repair Shop Here, Ethan communicates with the Alcohol Demon using a series television sets. Ethan also does battle with several Influenced, including one that the player must kill by slamming his head into a television set in order for the game to proceed. The Alleyways Ethan is introduced to Sonic Emitters here. He also does battle with tar-covered bums, tar creatures and a dog, while continuing to pursue the zombie-like Vanhorn. At some point, Vanhorn enters a medical supply store, but with the area fenced off, Ethan is forced to find another way in. He proceeds to the back of the store and climbs a ladder to the roof. The Medical Supply Store Ethan enters the supply store by dropping in from the rooftop. Here, Ethan battles several more bums before entering a tar-infested room. To get full gold rating, Ethan must destroy the six hanging pods in this room. It is also possible to find a shotgun here. This is the last section of Rock Bottom; once Ethan clears the area and finds Vanhorn, he will awaken and return to the bar area. Collectibles T.V./Radio Antennas *The first television can be accessed after Ethan is knocked out and enters the hallucination. Once the gate opens, simply turn to the left to find the television (This one must be accessed for the game to proceed). *Upon entering the repair shop, head to the basement. The T.V. will be on a shelf next to the first Sonic Emitter. *After climbing the stairs to the second floor of the repair shop, turn to the right to see another television on a shelf. *After entering the alleyways for the first time (Right after seeing Vanhorn) turn right. It is where all the dead birds are. *The final televsion is found in the medical supply store after dropping in from the ceiling. Simply head to the back room (Next door to where the switch is). Sonic Emitters *Enter the basement of the repair shop. The first emitter will be next to the shelf where the second television antenna is. *The second emitter is located in the alley next to the fourth television set. It is surrounded by dead birds. *The final emitter can be seen from the roof of the medical supply store. Simply hurl a brick at it to destroy it. Player Responses *The first response occurs when the bum tells Ethan he stinks. *The second response occurs when Ethan approaches the bum while he fidgets with the lock on his gate. *The third response immediately follows Inferi's insult. *After exiting the repair shop, when you see Vanhorn. *The second time you see Vanhorn in the alley (Immediately after walking through the door of the tar-covered building). *Head down the stairs in the medical supply store and find Vanhorn behind a window. Optional Objective: Destroy Six Ceiling Sacks This objective is fairly simple as all the ceiling sacks are in the same room and are within close distance of each other. To destroy them, use any melee attack or throw a weapon at them. Be warned that walking under a sack will cause Ethan to be attacked by one of the newborn tar creatures. Condemned 2 Multiplayer The map, Hangover is set in the starting area of Rock Bottom. It is a small map that supports Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and Bum Rush game modes. Trivia *The level's name has a double-meaning; "Rock Bottom" is the name of the bar Ethan frequents, while the expression "hitting rock bottom" refers to a low-point in one's financial and/or personal life, reflecting Ethan's situation. *The demo for Condemned 2: Bloodshot features a portion of this level. Category:Locations